The Kingdoms of seasons
by Dreaming-fantasy-girl
Summary: There is a story, where four Kingdoms control the seasons around the world. These four Kingdom where watched over by Man in Moon. Each of them were ruled by fair and noble kings and queens. But even at one point, there would be a ruler that would corrupt the land and the Kingdoms themselves.


**The Kingdom of seasons**

**Author's note: Hey's guy's this was an idea my best friend gave me. This is going to be my first fanfic of the big four. This is an AU, where things are going to be different. I don't want to say what I have change cause that will ruin the story. In this story I have made where, when people call "Man in Moon's" name I make it to MnM. (It just make things shorter, sorry). I had fun writing this, I hope you will love this story that I wrote as well. (This is a Jackunzel and Mericcup story. If you wish to complain or say anything besides saying on how you like this story, then you may go here instead of reading my story :D. —  watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)**

* * *

><p><strong>~The four Kingdoms~<strong>

There is a story, where four Kingdom that control the seasons around the world. These four Kingdom where watched over by Man in Moon. Each of them were ruled by fair and noble kings and queens. Each king and queen would wear the crowns of the season, with special powers that let them control powers like the seasons. Passing down their role to their children before them. But even at one point, there would be a ruler that would corrupt the land and the Kingdom themselves.

There was a ruler named Mother Gothel. Giving in into her greed she abused the power that was within the crown to give Eternal youth. For many dark years the Kingdom f spring, fell into darkness and death. But one day a young noble stood up to the Queen, with help from others and MnM. Successfully, they overthrew the Queen sending her to her dungeons. For her punishment, she was give. Her wish of Eternal youth, however if she dare to use magic as she did, it would drain her life.

The kingdom of Summer was once a peaceful place. They were once friends with the Kingdom of Autumn. But to a greed of the king soon made a war break out. Mor'du, also known as the fearsome bear, didn't want any sharing with the two kingdoms. He only wanted to take both for himself. In doing so. The clans of Scotland got together to stop the evil that happened. A new king was made, trying to make things right with the Kingdom of Autumn. However, the events were never forgotten and was still holding a grudge against their Kingdom.

Autumn was a wonder place with dragons and people in pace together. Until the unexpected attack from Summer. It was brutal, but with the dragons help. Many of the people was able to get out safely, without harm. But at this time, Drago Bloodfist, didn't want to back from the fight and ordered everyone to attack. "This would have been suicided!" One man told him and ordered others to flee. When Drago's orders was disrespected, he called upon his dragon, the Alfa to keep all dragons here to fight. This lead a fight between Stoick and Drago. Finally Drago was defeated an sent away along with his dragons. But at that time, he swore he would return one day, and get revenge upon Stoick's loved ones.

Winter Kingdom. a peacefully happy place where dreams, hopes and happy memories were. Until Pitch Black took the crown. He turned the place which was once a peaceful joyful place, into a dark fearful place where everyone fled in fear. It took time, but finally the people stood up with help of MnM. Pitch disappeared from sight from everyone planning his revenge on MnM and everyone who wanted him gone.

With this, all kingdoms were living happy when the corrupted one's left'd. Year's later it reminded that way until, the evil one's that was thought to be gone for good, had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther's note: Hey this prologue was fun to make. Hope you guy's like it. I know it's kind of short but I hope you guy's like it, I'm starting on the first chapter so hold on just for a little bit. Don't worry, I didn't change the character's or anything. There still the same. Anyway's, hope you guy's enjoyed this and goodbye!<strong>


End file.
